The Final Hours
by Mr Strangerman98
Summary: *Takes place after The Fourth Closet* Charlie awakens to find her self in a mysterious, abandoned Dinner. The dinner is similar to Freddy's, yet different somehow. How did she get here? Where is she? And who is talking to her through the walki-talkie?


I made this fanfiction on my android phone while traveling. This is a oneshot crossover between the fnaf books and the fnaf fan game: Final Hours 3. This fanfiction contains spoilers from the Final Hours 3 demo and The Fourth Closet.

I don't own the rights to any of the characters used or referenced in this fanfiction. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. Sage is a character created by PhankGames.

I hope you enjoy.

"Speaking"

" _Thinking_ "

Charlie awoke laying on a black and white checkered floor. She began getting up, rubbing her sore head. The last thing She remembered was... " _Wait, Shouldn't i be dead?_ " She thought to herself. She looked around her and found she was in a corner, the walls filled with kids drawings and posters. It looked like Freddy's, yet there was something different. She only had a moment to familiarize herself with her surroundings before a voice began talking.

"I was starting to think you were dead" the voice said, "Well, your pretty close to it but-"

"Who are you, where am I?" Charlie asked looking around, unsure where the voice was coming from.

"HEY, use the walki-talkie next time!" He shouted.

Charlie then noticed a walki-talkie on her belt and realised he was talking to her through it, She sheepishly took it.

"Ok, who are you and how did I get here?"

"Here, maybe this will ring a bell," An old Freddy Fazbear training tape began playing over the line. "Welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's pizza,"

"So this is Freddy's?" Charlie asked.

"Fredbear's actually, well sorta..." the voice began trailing off "Well... its not the Fredbear's Family Dinner that you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie snapped back. "Also who did you say you are?" Charlie wasn't sure if she trusted the other person on the line.

"One word, four letters. Say it, and I will tell you if it is right or not,"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Relax Charlotte, I'm only trying to keep my sanity intact,"

The way the voice was talking reminded Charlie of...

"Wait, you know my full name, John, is that you?" Charlie asked, not fully believing what she was saying.

"John?! I don't sound like a John! Do I?"

"Sorry, I thought maybe you were... nevermind, who are you? Seriously,"

"Sage" He replied. "S. A. G. E"

"Ok Sage, Why am I here anyway?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Sage paused for a few moments before continuing. "Ok, I don't know why you are here, but I think I know what you want, you want to get out of here right? "

"Well yeah," Charlie replied.

"Alright well this area, the Dinner, is a safe zone," Sage began explaining. "That doesn't mean that... Um... The chances of them getting in a very slim but..."

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"I will get to that in a moment, wait a minute, do you think you can find the office? It has a cam system that will allow you to see the entire restaurant and there is a bed there too,"

"Yeah, I think I can find the office," Charlie said and She began looking around the establishment. There wasn't much, just an Arcade room with two Dollyand Donkey Kong arcade games, a bar, presumably for the adults to sit down and talk whilst their children played elsewhere in the Diner, a main show area/Dinning room, as well as a breaker room and storage area in the back. The office was near the hallway where Charlie had woken up and inside was a makeshift bed and Camera system as Sage had said.

"Ok, i have found the office, now what?" Charlie asked him.

"I'm going to need a while to find a way out for you, so I would reccomend trying to get some sleep," Sage said. "If you hear anything, check the cams to see if any of them got through,"

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"The fucking animatronics, you know, Freddy, Bonnie and whatnot," Sage replied.

"But aren't the kids at peace?"

"Your ones are, but these guys are anything but at peace,"

"Well what do I do if they see me? There aren't many places to hide here,"

"You will die if they see you, just stay away from them and you will be fine, now get some rest,"

"Great," Charlie said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know what, fuck you, at least I'm trying to get you out of there!" Sage replied.

"Sorry, its just... nevermind," Charlie said as she lay down on the makeshift bed. At first sleep seemed impossible, but eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

A few hours later...

Charlie awoke suddenly, she hadn't had that much sleep as she kept having nightmares of Circus Baby, Afton and the faceless animatronic that killed her father and it was just too much. Instead of trying to get back to sleep, Charlie switched on the cams and began looking around the Diner. Everything was as it should've been, all was quite. Charlie was about to try to get off the cams when suddenly:

"MOTION TRIGGER, PARTS AND SERVICE"

Charlie quickly went to check the parts and service cam " _Please don't be a ani-_ " Charlie didn't get to finish the thought. There was something in the parts and service room. The walki-talkie turned on

"God fucking dangit, one of them got in," Sage announced. Charlie got a better look at the animatronic as it made its way out the Parts and Service room and into the main dinning area. It was torn all over, several endoskeleton parts were visible, it was also wearing a pair of withered purple pants. It looked like Freddy with the top hat, but it was taller, leaner and what little parts of the suit that had not began rotting away and turning to a sickly green colour were yellow. "Is that-"

"Fredbear" Sage finished off grimly. "I never liked him, he is smart, fast when he wants to be and his pants look out of place, I have almost found a way out, hold out for a bit longer and I will get back to you soon," Sage said through the Walki-talkie.

"Fine, just hurry, please!" Charlie replied. She put the walki-talkie back on her belt and went to the cams to try to locate Fredbear. With horror, she discovered that Fredbear was making his way to the office. Charlie quickly ran out into the arcade room. Fredbear walked past the arcade room and went to into the office. Charlie, hidden behind the Dolly arcade, sighed in relief, glad that she had evaded the animatronic, " _For now_ " she thought. Freabear, finding no one in the office, left and started walking towards the arcade room. Charlie quickly sneaked into the bar and into the backhallway, leading towards the parts and service room. She discovered a small room leading into the main hall, there was a table with a counter and Freddy head. She ran into the main dinning room and feeling safe for the moment, leaned back on one of the tables. She then heard stomping footsteps coming from the office corridor. Fredbear was walking into the dinning room. Charlie didn't have enough time to run for one of the other rooms so she quickly hid under the table. Fredbear's footsteps grew closer and closer " _Did he see me?_ ". Fredbear stood right in front of the table Charlie was hidding under. " _He knows I'm here,_ " Charlie thought. Charlie closed her eyes and then Fredbear began walking away. She opened them cautiously, she remembered that Freddy pretended to walk away from the table that Marla, Jason and Lamar were hidding under at Freddy's when Charlie and her friends when back there a year ago. Was Fredbear trying to trick her? Sage had said that Fredbear was smart. The Walki-talkie then buzzed to life.

"Alright, I have found a way out," Sage told her.

"Great, i'm definitely not about to get killed by Fredbear right now," Charlie said.

"Ok, remember where you woke up? The place with all the kids posters? There should be a vent shaft there," Sage said, not seeming to notice how worried Charlie was.

"Ok, thanks I guess," Charlie got up from under the table and ran. She was almost at the corner when she heard grinding gears behind her. She stoped and turned round to find Fredbear staring at her from the office end of the hallway. Charlie turned and ran towards the vent shaft as fast as she could, Fredbear gave chase. " _I'm not going to make it!_ " Charlie was almost there when Fredbear grabbed her jacket. Charlie fell to the floor. She looked up in horror as Fredbear let out a inhuman, mechanical scream. "CHARLOTTE!" Sage screamed through the walki-talkie. " _This is it,_ " Charlie thought. Fredbear then-

\--error 198783

\--critical hardware damage

\--shutting down directory "memory lane"

What's this? A cliffhanger?

Well, it's not really, but I will leave it to you to figure out what happened in Charlie's Final Hours, Hint Hint (If you get the refferance then kudos to you!).

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you whenever I have the time and motivation to write another oneshot.

Bye for now! :D


End file.
